powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryusei Gattai Victory Mars
is the GoGoFive's third mecha, which transforms from the Beetle Mars with the command . Appearances: GoGoFive Episodes 30-32, 34, 36-39, 41, 43, 45, 49-50, Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman Stats and Attacks Victory Mars is armed with a spear called the which is tipped with a jet-shaped blade called the that Victory Mars fires like a missile at Giant Psyma Beasts. After firing the Top Jet, Victory Mars then uses the Jet Lance's secondary blade to perform its double slash finisher . In Episode 39, Victory Mars was able to equip Victory Robo's Braver Sword which it used in its attack. Victory Mars was severely damaged when it fought against the Grand Witch Grandiene-possessed Dark King Zylpheeza and Salamandes Dragon and was ultimately rendered inoperable. Mars Machines The are a quintet of five spacecraft designed for deep space rescue missions. Summoned by the command "Mars Machines, launch!", like the 99Machines before them, the Mars Machines are carried into battle by the GoLiner or into space by Space GoLiner. Unlike the other Mecha, the Mars Machines have different technology that allows them to function without the aid of solar energy which makes them the only mecha able to battle efficiently when Dragon Dark King Salamandes creates the Psyma Zone. When the V-Mode Braces are inserted into their consoles and the command is typed into them, the Mars Machines combine into Beetle Mars, which then transforms into Victory Mars. Red Mars 1 is the Mars Machine piloted by GoRed. Red Mars 1 is armed with missiles for obstacle destruction. During the combination, Red Mars 1 forms Beetle Mars' head/cockpit and abdomen and Victory Mars' head and body. Blue Mars 2 is the Mars Machine piloted by GoBlue. Blue Mars 2 is equippd with adhesive bullets used to plug hull breaches in damaged spacecraft. During the combination, Blue Mars 2 splits in half to form Beetle Mars' rear legs, which then forms Victory Mars' arms. Green Mars 3 is the Mars Machine piloted by GoGreen. Green Mars 3 is the most maneuverable of the Mars Machines. During the combination, Green Mars 3 forms Beetle Mars' thorax, which then forms Victory Mars' abdomen. Yellow Mars 4 is the Mars Machine piloted by GoYellow. Yellow Mars 4 is the most heavily armored of the Mars Machines and is equipped with a retractable manipulator claw in its dorsal hull. During the combination, Yellow Mars 4 forms Beetle Mars' left front leg, which then forms the left leg of Victory Mars. Pink Mars 5 is the Mars Machine piloted by GoPink. Like Yellow Mars, Pink Mars has a retractable manipulator claw in its dorsal hull although its arm has the extra function of spinning its manipulators to use as a drill. It is also equipped with medical tools for treating injuries during space rescues. During the combination, Pink Mars 5 forms Beetle Mars' right front leg, which then forms the right leg of Victory Mars. Beetle Mars is the initial combination of the five Mars Machines. Stats & Attacks Beetle Mars is a quadruped mecha designed for landing on and transportation around alien terrain. Beetle Mars is armed with the on its dorsal hull which can be used either for defense or to clear obstructions to create a landing zone. It also possesses rocket boosters in all four of its legs for flight and can utilize Yellow and Pink Mars' manipulator arms to interact with its environment. When Beetle Mars undergoes the Lightning Formation to transform into Victory Mars, Beetle Mars rises up on its front legs while the rear legs fold down to form the arms, the cockpit folds up into the chest, and the Mars Cannon detaches to form the Jet Lance. Super Armor Shine Victory Mars In the GoGoFive vs. Gingaman special, when GingaiOh was defeated by the Infernal Dark Hell Beast, a damaged Victory Mars picked up the unconscious Gingamen and was automatically infused with the power of the Gingamens' Lights of Ginga to become , now armed with Super Armor Shine GingaiOh's armor and wielding the alongside its Jet Lance. With its new power, Super Armor Shine Victory Mars was able to finally destroy the Infernal Dark Hell Beast with its cross slash. Gallery OmegazordOneCockpit.jpg|Red Mars 1 cockpit OmegaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Victory Mars cockpit Gogov-ba-jetlance.jpg|Jet Lance (above: before firing Top Jet; below: after firing Top Jet) Notes *Victory Mars is the first Sentai Robo to use the powers of another Sentai team, in this case, the Gingamen's Super Armor Shine. *Much like Victory Robo, the Victory Mars also did not show off its full battle capacity in its first appearance and its finisher technique also debuted in the following episode. See Also Category:Mecha (GoGoFive) Category:Five-Piece Combination